Orgullo Gay
by Songfic.Maniak
Summary: Yaoi Death&Dita. Llega una nueva celebración del Día Internacional del Orgullo Gay. Varios de los caballeros, conformes con su preferencia sexual, irán a manifestarse. Uno de ellos no desea ir. ¿Podrá Deathmask salir del closet?


Este lo escribí la madrugada del pasado 27 de junio del 2009 participando muy a mi manera en el día Internacional del Orgullo Gay. Aquí adjunto la dedicatoria que escribí ese día:

Por y para ellos. Para mis amigos y para tus amigos, para nuestros hermanos, esos que tienen preferencias sexuales distintas a la que la sociedad nos tiene impuesta. Los valientes que este sábado salieron del clóset y se atrevieron a caminar por las principales ciudades del mundo, solo para dar un simple mensaje a la humanidad: El amor es el amor, sin importar el sexo.

Para todos aquellos que ya han salido del clóset y pueden exclamar: ¡Orgullo Gay! Y también para los de las demás variadas preferencias que hoy gritan: ¡Orgullo Travesti!, ¡Orgullo Transexual!, ¡Orgullo Lésbico! Y para los que podemos decir, sin ningún problema: ¡Orgullo Bisexual!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~*~*~*~

¡Orgullo Gay!

Escrito por Songfic Maniak

Deathmask miraba a Afrodita desde su cómoda posición en la cama. Este no le prestaba mucha atención. Prestaba más cuidado a cada detalle de su rostro. Se miraba de perfil, luego de frente, luego el otro perfil y volvía a repetir la misma acción. Siempre era perfeccionista en cuanto a su físico se trataba. Cuando se convenció que seguía siendo tan guapo como siempre, tomó un peine de hebras suaves y comenzó a cepillarse por enésima la larga y hermosa cabellera que poseía. No importaba cuántas veces Deathmask pudiera ver todo aquel rito de belleza que su novio hacía a diario, siempre le parecía encantador, sacado de un sueño. Simplemente perfecto.

–Eres el hombre más atractivo que he visto en mi vida –le dijo soltando un suspiro de admiración.

–No me hables –le espetó Afrodita groseramente al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y alzaba su rostro de manera altiva.

– ¡No puedo creer que sigas enojado por esa estupidez!

– ¡Y yo no puedo creer que lo consideres una estupidez! –le respondió poniéndose de pie y girándose hacia él –. ¡Por favor, Death! ¿Es que acaso vas a vivir toda tu vida en el clóset?

Deathmask soltó una carcajada al escuchar sus palabras. Afrodita se cruzó de brazos y quiso asesinarlo con la mirada, pero su gesto solo hizo que la risa del otro aumentara dos decibeles.

– ¡Eres tan idiota, Deathmask de Cáncer!

– ¡Y tú eres tan Gay, Afrodita de Piscis!

Afrodita rodó sus ojos y le hizo una mueca de desprecio. Todo el mes se la habían pasado discutiendo, incluso el 24 de junio que Deathmask había cumplido años sus compañeros habían hecho una fiesta sorpresa la cual, por supuesto, Afrodita había organizado. Todos la estaban pasando bien, pero cuando Aiora sacó a tema el evento de ese sábado todo se había arruinado.

"¡Ah, ya! ¡La marcha del orgullo gay!" había exclamado Cáncer en tono burlón hacia todos sus amigos. "Disculpen que no pueda acompañarlos, pero creo que tengo serios problemas de homofobia. No podría soportar estar entre tanto raro durante más de diez minutos"

Lo siguiente que ocurrió es que todos los de origen griego, tal como Saga, Kanon, Aioria, Milo y Aioros se le echaron encima con argumentos sobre el origen de la homosexualidad desde tiempos remotos y como, por hechos históricos sin fundamentos, se había prohibido de un día para otro. Le hablaron sobre la tradición del "Erastes" y el "Eronomo", pero aún así Deathmask siguió bebiendo y haciendo caso omiso a sus compañeros.

"¿Qué no Afrodita es tu novio? ¡Deberías apoyar la causa!" exclamó Aioria sin comprender su actitud.

"Lo que hay entre Afrodita y yo solo nos concierne a ambos. Ustedes pueden exhibirse en la vía pública y dejar que les lancen bombas molotov y los llamen maricones por todas las calles que caminen, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a pasar ese tipo de humillación".

Afrodita lo había escuchado. No quiso discutir, lo único que hizo fue tomar el pastel de la mesa y embarrárselo en todo el rostro al festejado antes de irse a su Templo. Desde entonces, esos últimos días habían sido un tormento para el cangrejo. Cada día discutían por lo mismo. Para Afrodita y los demás era importante ir porque eso definía lo que eran, porque se sentían orgullosos de amar a una persona de su mismo sexo. Deathmask amaba a Afrodita, pero eso no significaba que deseara que todo mundo se enterase. Si los demás ya lo sabían fue porque Afrodita era un libro abierto y no podía cerrar el pico. Todo lo que hacían o deshacían en su relación lo sabían los demás.

–Tú también eres gay, Deathmask, así que no me jodas ni me vengas con eso. Seré yo el que siempre se pone en cuatro, pero tan gay soy yo por ponerme a morder la almohada como tú por no cansarte de estar soplando mi nuca toda la noche.

– ¡No hables así de nuestra relación! –Exclamó Deathmask negando con la cabeza y arrojándole la almohada, la cual Afrodita esquivó con facilidad–. Lo nuestro es diferente.

-¡¿En qué sentido?! –preguntó Piscis, a esta altura, ya exasperado.

– ¡En el sentido que los demás gays, son gays porque les gusta estar saltando de cama en cama! Solo quieren estar gozando de todos los beneficios del sexo sin tener el riesgo de dejar embarazado a un hombre.

-¿Tú estás conmigo por eso? –preguntó Afrodita arqueando su ceja.

– ¡No!

–Claro, por qué otra cosa sería. ¿Crees que eres el único que puede amar a otro hombre de forma sincera? No puedo creer que seas homosexual y homofóbico a la vez, ¡Esto es para Ripley! Estás conmigo porque te gusta cogerme todo el tiempo sin riesgo a que yo me embarace.

– ¡Afrodita, escúchate!

– ¡No, tú eres el que debería escucharme!

–Vamos, no exageres –pidió Deathmask soltando un largo suspiro–. Afrodita, Afrodita.

– ¡No me hables así! –gritó Piscis arrojándole el cepillo con una fuerza descomunal.

¡Y soberbia puntería que tenía porque fue a dar justo en la frente de Deathmask! ¡Lo dejó como jaiba apedreada!

El pobre cayó bocarriba en la cama por el impacto y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, lamentándose por el golpe. Dijo una que otra injuria, amenazó a Piscis con mandarlo al Yomotsu y luego de que terminó con su berrinche y volvió a incorporarse se dio cuenta que Afrodita ya había salido de la habitación.

Se levantó y vio todo el piso lleno de pantalones, camisas, zapatos, sombreros y cualquier otra cosa extravagante que Afrodita solía usar. Tenía esa mala costumbre. No importaba que todos los fines de semana fuera de compras, siempre insistía que no tenía nada que ponerse y hacía un tiradero de cuarto.

–Estúpido… –murmuró y chasqueó la lengua –. ¡Mira todo el desastre que dejaste! ¡¡Todo está fuera del clóset!! –exclamó viendo toda la ropa de su pareja tirada en el piso.

– ¡TODO, MENOS TÚ!

Deathmask escuchó aquella última contestación gracias al eco que llegó desde el salón principal del Templo hasta el cuarto. Se dirigió al espejo para ver si el golpe le había hecho alguna herida, mas no tenía nada de cuidado. Luego, miró una fotografía que estaba colocada en el tocador. Ahí se veía él mismo abrazando a Afrodita y besando su cuello mientras que este con su brazo estirado y la vista de la cámara digital enfocada en ellos había tomado la foto. Desde que los dioses les habían dado una segunda oportunidad de vivir no había pasado un solo día que no agradeciera esa oportunidad. Creyó que pasaría el resto de sus días solo y vagando sin rumbo fijo, pero Afrodita no había renunciado a él.

Si no hubiera sido porque le reveló sus verdaderos sentimientos, su vida sería un fiasco, si Afrodita hubiera sido tan patético como él no hubiera conocido la verdadera felicidad. El sueco le había enseñado a amar, a ver el interior más allá del exterior y eso, considerando el impresionante atractivo que tenía, ya era mucho decir. Lo único que no le había enseñado era a ser sincero con los demás.

Miró hacia la ventana y en Grecia el día se veía hermoso. Era un sábado muy agradable, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y el cielo se mostraba lleno de colores pastel. Deathmask se miró en el espejo. Dejó el cepillo en el tocador y sonrió con amor cuando recordó que con él Afrodita cada día se cepillaba su cabello, ese tan suave que al italiano le encantaba acariciar.

–Eres un cobarde, Deathmask. Un verdadero cobarde –se dijo a sí mismo mirándose con enojo.

Observó toda la ropa desparramada, Afrodita había puesto gran énfasis ese día en verse presentable. Solo hacía esos desmadres en fechas realmente especiales. Deathmask se dio cuenta que él solo llevaba unos pantalones holgados que siempre usaba para dormir. Miró el reloj de la cómoda y se dio cuenta que faltaban cinco minutos para que comenzara la marcha.

Suspiró.

–Sí. Eres un cobarde –dijo, ahora, con tristeza.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

– ¡Afrodita! – exclamó Aioros cuando vio a lo lejos al sueco correr para alcanzar a llegar a tiempo.

–Disculpen la demora –dijo Afrodita sonriéndoles a sus amigos.

–No te preocupes, llegas justo a tiempo –dijo Mu sacando unas pinturas que llevaba para pintarle la bandera de siete colores en su mejilla izquierda –. ¿Qué tal quedó? –le preguntó una vez que hubo terminado, sacando un espejo para que Afrodita apreciara el resultado.

– ¡Me encanta!

– ¡Mi chico es todo un artista! ¿Verdad? –agregó Shura abrazando a Mu y dándole un tronado beso en la mejilla.

Un pitido les advirtió que ya era hora de comenzar a marchar. El grupo de caballeros se contagió de la multitud que no se cansaban de hacer porras y de aplaudir y juntos comenzaron a caminar para demostrarle al mundo entero lo orgullosos que estaban de sus preferencias sexuales ¡y lo felices que eran!

Milo no se cansaba de hacerle mimos a Camus que caminaba con el grupo con su seriedad habitual. Había sido su amor hacia el Escorpión lo que lo había impulsado a manifestarse. Shura y Mu pintaban la bandera del arcoíris a cualquiera que se los pidiera. Saga y Aioros encabezaban al grupo de amigos ondeando una enorme bandera gay y dándose uno que otro beso de vez en cuando. Shaka no dejaba de reír por los inocentes chistes que Aioria hacía sobre los travestis que se encontraban en el camino. Uno de ellos lo escuchó murmurar sobre su persona:

"¿Por qué se pone un labial tan rojo sino le queda ese color?"

El travesti se giró hacia él y, sin decirle más nada, le plantó tremendo beso en los labios que dejó atónito a todos sus amigos.

– ¡Por esta razón, papito! ¡Para dejarle bien marcados los besos a mis conquistas!

Todo el grupo de caballeros no pudo contener las risas, hasta Shaka rió hasta que le dolió la panza mientras que el rostro de Aioria se ponía rojo como tomate.

–Te lo tienes merecido –le comentó Camus extendiéndole un pañuelo desechable para que se limpiara el labial que le había quedado en los labios.

Afrodita se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande, sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir cierta espinita al ver como Shura y Mu habían improvisado un juego que se trataba de ver quién podía llenar más de pintura el rostro del otro; o como Shaka no dejaba de darle besitos a Aioria para levantarle el ánimo después de la inesperada experiencia con el travesti; o como Milo abrazaba a Camus y besaba sus cabellos mientras que este con su naricita le hacía mimos en el cuello; o como Aioros no se cansaba de hacerle cosquillas a Saga quien no podía defenderse ya que llevaba la bandera en sus manos. Incluso, aunque Deathmask no estuviera ahí manifestando su amor, al menos le hubiera gustado que los acompañara como Kanon y Aldebarán, el primero a pesar de que aún no había encontrado pareja y el segundo estaba ahí para dar apoyo a sus compañeros.

–Afrodita, esta no será la última marcha –le dijo Shura tratando de animarlo cuando se dio cuenta del motivo de su tristeza.

– ¡Sí! Tranquilo, Dita, ese cangrejo tonto algún día comprenderá –secundó Milo apretándole el hombro con cariño –. No estés triste, ¡estamos celebrando!

–Sí, pero…

El caballero de Piscis bajó su rostro y se limpió las lágrimas para que sus amigos no lo vieran llorar. Los demás aumentaron sus palabras de aliento y lo empezaron a llenar de abrazos. Sabían lo sensible que era Dita y ya que estaban en una marcha gay les parecía de lo más divertido comportarse como unos perfectos afeminados. Afrodita notó la burla en sus palabras y abrazos y los apartó riendo por la inmadura actitud.

– ¡Basta, no sean tontos! ¡Y no se estén comportando como maricones! –le dijo y todos lo acompañaron en su risa.

–Al menos has dejado de llorar. Ya verás que llegará un día en el que Deathmask se atreva a decirle al mundo entero: ¡Amo a Afrodita, es mi chico y me da igual lo que piensen! –dijo Aioros con gran ánimo –. Ya lo imagino corriendo por toda Grecia, gritando: ¡Afrodita, Afrodita, te amo, Afrodita!

Todos los amigos se unieron en una nueva risa hasta que, de un momento a otro, todos ellos pudieron escuchar perfectamente aquellas mismas palabras, solo que más a lo lejos.

– ¡Afrodita, Afrodita!

Todos miraron a su alrededor y más atrás para ubicar de donde venía ese escándalo hasta que Shaka divisó a Deathmask tratando de pasar por toda la multitud que le estrujaba los huesitos.

– ¡Ahí está! –exclamó señalando al cangrejo.

La cara de todos se iluminó al ver al gran ausente, pero no fue nada con el brillo que irradiaron los ojos de Afrodita.

– ¡Deathmask! –exclamó extendiendo sus brazos para recibirlo.

El italiano corrió y se abalanzó hacia él. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y le besó el rostro infinidad de veces. Todos los demás aplaudieron al ver aquella escena y los dos solo miraron a sus amigos de la misma forma en que uno le dice a alguien con la mirada: tú nunca cambiarás.

– ¡Maldito cangrejo maricón, que bueno que te decidiste a venir! –le dijo Saga alborotándole los cabellos.

–Sí, bueno… supongo que…

– ¡A ver, te pinto! – dijo Mu emocionado pintándole los siete colores en toda la cara, sin esperar respuesta.

–No, no, espera Mu, prefiero mejor no…

– ¡Tú déjate hacer, Death, mi novio es todo un artista! –le dijo Shura volviendo a mencionar por enésima ocasión el talento que tenía Mu para andarle pintando banderitas arcoíris a todo aquel que se dejara.

–Bien, ¿y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? – preguntó Camus curioso cuando pudo hallar un momento de respiro por parte de Milo, alias "la ladilla del francés".

–Él, él fue quién me hizo cambiar de opinión –respondió Deathmask sincero señalando con la mirada a Afrodita –. Él es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y quiero decírselo al mundo, ¡quiero gritárselo!

–Te doy cincuenta euros se te atreves –propuso Aioria curioso por saber si el italiano se atrevería.

–Te apuesto cien euros a que no lo dice –le murmuró Kanon a su gemelo.

–Que sean ciento cincuenta a que sí –le respondió Saga entre dientes.

–Hecho –finalizó Kanon.

Deathmask mostró una engreída sonrisa. Besó los labios de Afrodita y luego tomó todo el aire que pudo sostener en sus pulmones:

– ¡TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, AFRODITA!

Todos sus amigos sonrieron y Afrodita sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir de su pecho. Se arrojó hacia Deathmask y besó sus labios con unas ganas grandísimas. Sin embargo, la escena fue interrumpida por un chico que había escuchado el grito.

–Oye, amigo. No tenemos nada en contra de los heterosexuales, pero esta es una marcha gay –le reclamó.

–Sí, lo sé – respondió Deathmask sin comprender el reclamo –. Él es mi novio, Afrodita –dijo tomando la mano del sueco.

– ¡¿Tú te llamas Afrodita?! ¿En verdad o es tu nombre de travesti?

Esta vez las risas de todos los caballeros fueron tales que todos a su alrededor les pusieron atención para ver qué era tan divertido para que en toda la marcha no hubieran parado de reír.

– ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Te voy a mandar directo al infierno! –amenazó Deathmask con la intención de caminar hacia el tipo ese y molerlo a golpes, pero entre Shura y Milo lograron pararlo. El muchacho corrió despavorido al ver la cara de matón del italiano.

–Calma, calma, cangrejo. El chico no tiene la culpa de que tu novio tengo nombre de niña.

–Es cierto –agregó Afrodita encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia –. No importa, te agradezco lo que dijiste – agregó abrazándose del cuello de Deathmask. Él cargó sus piernas y el resto del camino lo llevó aúpa en su espalda mientras que Afrodita no dejaba de peinar sus cabellos y repartir besos en su cuello.

–Me debes ciento cincuenta euros –le recordó Saga a su hermano.

–Yo solo aposté cien –se deslindó Kanon arrebatándole la bandera a su hermano y corriendo lejos de él para que este no pudiera refutarle nada. – ¡ORGULLO GAY! – gritó pidiendo paso a los que estaban frente a él para poder pasar con la bandera que ondeaba orgullosa por sobre todas las cabezas.

– ¡ORGULLO GAY! –repitieron los demás al unísono corriendo detrás de Kanon.

El cangrejo y el pez, por un momento, se atrasaron y fue que Afrodita aprovechó para susurrarle al oído:

–Gracias por venir… y por usar esta camisa azul marino que sabes que tanto me gusta.

Deathmask asintió con la cabeza. Se giró lo suficiente para compartir un breve beso con su novio y retomó el paso para alcanzar a sus amigos y seguir disfrutando junto a ellos ese día tan especial.

¡Se había fijado en la camisa! Solo Afrodita era capaz de notar ese tipo de detalles. Con lo mucho que Deathmask se había complicado pensando que iba a usar para la ocasión. De regreso al Templo que ambos compartían Afrodita se daría cuenta, con gran sorpresa, lo curioso de la escena al ver, aquel 27 de junio, no solo toda su ropa fuera del clóset, como siempre, sino también, por vez primera, vería todas las pertenencias de Deathmask fuera del mismo. Incluyéndose él mismo.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~*~*~*~

Gracias por leer y de antemano gracias por el comentario los que gusten dejarme.


End file.
